


Where Are We Now (Wait) - Oneshots

by ColorlesslyCreations, Ye_ye



Series: Three's A Crowd [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, End, Endcities, Gen, Minecraft, Oneshot, Pets, Stargazing, The Nether (Minecraft), striders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlesslyCreations/pseuds/ColorlesslyCreations, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_ye/pseuds/Ye_ye
Summary: Oneshots featuring the protagonists of "Three's A Crowd" (David, Alexis, Corey)These have no set timelineMainly serves as extra material for in-betweens and to build up their relationships!Each of these will have happy endings/ be positive in general. Only slight angst/gore!Rated teen for language/gore
Series: Three's A Crowd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022863





	Where Are We Now (Wait) - Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This first oneshot was written by a good friend of mine, they're tagged as a co-creator of the work. It was a gift for my birthday :) <3 tysm bro.  
> (I take NO CREDIT for this writing, it all goes to her. I am simply publishing it on her behalf, with permission.)

“Hey Corey, I can’t believe I’ve never asked you this but when’s your birthday?” Alexis asked as the other two boys made themselves comfortable around the fire she put together.  
“Birthday? What is that?” Corey inquired as he scrunched his face in confusion. David and Alexis looked at one another.  
“You’re joking, right?” David snarked in an attempt to rile Corey up and make him break the bit. But Corey only looked back at David with a puzzled expression.  
“I wish I knew what you were talking about, but I’m afraid I don’t. Do you two have a ‘birthday’?” Alexis perked up.  
“I mean, yeah! Mine’s on November 9th and David’s is on the 4th of July. But by your response, I assume you don’t have one.”  
Corey shook his head. “I don’t think I do. What is it? It seems to last a whole day.” David stretched and finally took off some of his armor. “Well, it’s a day your family and friends celebrate your birth, the first day you entered the world. You typically get a cake and gifts - it’s overall a happy day.” David explained as he struggled with the helmet on his head.  
Corey seemed to ponder at that thought. After silence ensued, Alexis suggested they go to the village Corey mentioned afterall. She explained that she would like to visit the shops to increase her inventory before they continued forward. With that, the three let sleep fall upon them - well, David and Alexis did. Corey watched the embers dance as the fire died.

-

The thought of birthdays carried Corey until dawn. How peculiar, he would think to himself. Is there really a whole day dedicated to someone’s birth? He was pulled out of his thoughts however when he promptly bumped into David who was stopped with Alexis examining the map.  
“Hey, watch it! You’ve been out of it this whole morning.” David said in an annoyed tone as he turned back to the map. “I noticed David is right; how about you just sit at one of the cafes and wait while David and I look around? Everyone needs rest once in a while.” Alexis suggested.  
“I… but why? I’m alright just a little caught in my thoughts-” Corey stopped as Alexis shook her head. “Just rest and wait for us, maybe get us some food if you would like, please?” Corey looked down at her with a questioning gaze, finally giving in as he saw no reason to fight her persistent gaze.

-

Sitting at a nearby cafe, Corey studied the villagers walking around him. He then let his gaze sink to the bread by his side. After rolling his eyes at the thought of his friends leaving him behind and blowing a few stray pieces of dull crimson hair out of his eyes, something caught his eye. He straightened his back to get a better view of the creature. It was… quite small. It looked like the description of what David and Alexis called a cat.  
The three saw a stray cat quite a few days ago in the outskirts of another village. The cat approached them, and right as David went to rub its head, he could hear Alexis giggle. He turned around and saw Corey peeking over iAlexis’ shoulder. After asking in a shaky breath what the hell it was, Alexis and David informed him that it was a cat. David explained that many villages have cats for the purpose of keeping creepers away. “And they’re also nice companions,” Alexis cut in with a smile as the cat rubbed against her thigh. She picked it up and scooted it to Corey. The cat watched Corey with dilated pupils, then proceeded to hiss at him and pounce away.  
He hadn’t been able to live it down from the other two. So what if he teleported 1,200 blocks away from their camp out of shock. The cat had no reason startling Corey like that.  
He brought his attention back to the small, gray cotton ball that was playing in the dirt. She suddenly stopped and focused intensely in the distance. She had big blue eyes, different from the frightening yellow ones of the cat they met a few weeks ago. Before Corey knew it, the cat sprinted in the direction she was focused in. Quite thrown back, Corey jumped from his seat and looked in the direction the cat ran in. He thought he could see her enter a small cave right outside the village. Corey looked back to the stores of the village. “Fuck it.”  
He ran after her.

-

“Hey watch it!” Alexis yelped when David bumped into her on purpose. “You’re gonna make me crush the cookie!”  
“Oh calm down,” David said as he started making cobblestone. “Why are we even making cobblestone for him? Correction: why am I making cobblestone for him?”  
Alexis rummaged around in her sac to make sure everything was still in place. “‘Cause he likes cobblestone. Haven’t you noticed?”  
David mocked her in an exaggerated high voice and she threatened to throw a rock at him.  
As the two bickered and laughed with one another, they failed to notice an all-too familiar hiss leaving the deeper section of the cave. Just as David hushed Alexis, it was too late. A creeper emerged from the darkness, seconds away from exploding.  
“Get-” David was cut off by a bright light. Their bodies were thrown against the walls of the cave that were still intact. Alexis fought back the headache creeping onto her and rushed to see if David was alright, as he ran in to push her out of the way. He was still conscious, only barely hanging onto it. She quickly tried to fish out the healing potions from her bag, only to discover that everything was crushed from catching her body weight from the explosion. Her skin went white as she heard multiple hisses coming their way.  
“David I know you’re in pain, but we have to get moving!” The only response David could give was coughing up blood after he tried to sit up. The hissing got louder.  
After many failed attempts of picking him up, Alexis tried to stand and aim her dagger, knowing she couldn’t control her sword in this state. The creepers she could see were slowly crawling closer. She began to feel hot tears down her cheek.  
“Mrow”  
Alexis opened her eyes. There was a gray kitten in front of her. She looked up and to her shock, the creepers started to retreat back into the cave.  
“What happened? Are you two alright?” Corey boomed in fear. He dropped down to David and quickly started giving him healing potions from his bag. “What the fuck are you two doing in here!” Corey asked angrily, but Alexis knew he just wanted them safe.  
She took the potion Corey pushed into her shaking hands and explained the gift of cobblestone they wanted to present Corey for his birthday.  
“My birthday?”  
“Yeah, Alexis and I wanted to do something for you. She was the one that decided your birthday is today” David winced as he felt the potion working on his body. “We… got you a cookie, but it got ruined in the explosion, along with everything else in the bag,” Alexis rummaged through her bag with a sad expression on her face. “And we were gonna make you some cobblestone because… “ Both boys watched Alexis as she went silent.  
“THEY’RE OKAY!” she shouted. Both boys jumped. “Wha-” Corey started but was interrupted promptly by Alexis presenting a new pair of goggles to him. He studied them in his hands.  
“Y… you got me new goggles…?” Alexis let David lean on her as they both gave Corey goofy smiles.  
Just as he felt his eyes water, Corey and the others gave their attention to the ball of gray hair yelling at them with big, blue eyes.  
“I think she wants a ‘thank you’ for saving both of your asses.” Corey smirked as the kitten nodded her head almost in agreement. “Where did she come from?”  
Corey explained how he saw her while waiting for the other two at the village. “For some reason I was instantly drawn to her. Then she ran off in the direction of this cave.” Corey let his hand fall on her head and watched in awe how the kitten began purring against his hand. “Can...can we take her with us?” he looked back at David and Alexis.  
“I wouldn’t see why not, as long as she doesn’t already belong to someone.” David answered. The look in Corey’s eyes was one David and Alexis have never seen before. He was mesmerized by the little furball playing with his finger. “Can we name her Toe?”  
Alexis and David snorted. “Why Toe?” Alexis asked, trying to suppress her giggles. “It’s fucking Corey, what do you expect?” David pulled himself up and helped Alexis up shortly after.  
“I hate to break your little bonding moment, but I don’t really wanna stay in a cave I almost embraced death in.” Alexis hummed in agreement.  
Before Corey released himself from Toe, she bit his finger. In mutual agreement, of course.


End file.
